Owners of recreational vehicles such as motor homes often tow a smaller vehicle, such as a car, for use once they have reached their destination. It is highly desirable to actuate the brakes of the towed vehicle when the towing vehicle slows down. If the brakes of the towed vehicle are not actuated there is a potential for damage to the towing vehicle or at least, the ability to control the towing vehicle.
Many devices have been conceived to actuate the brakes of the towed vehicle when the towing vehicle slows down or stops. Examples of such devices can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,626,504, 6,609,766, and 5,431,253.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,431,253, the brakes of the towed vehicle are actuated by a vacuum captured on the brake system of the towing vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,626,504 describes a brake actuation system for a towed vehicle wherein a cable pulls the brake pedal of the towed vehicle when the towing vehicle slows down. The cable is actuated by a motor controlled by a controller. The motor pulls the cable when an inertia sensor indicates that the towing vehicle is slowing down.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,609,766 describes yet another brake system for a towed vehicle. In the system of this patent, an actuator activates the brakes of the towed vehicle under the influence of an electric signal coming from the towing vehicle.
The above-described systems are relatively complex and are therefore prone to failure. Also, in each case there is a need to ensure that an electrical or a vacuum connection between the towed vehicle and the towing vehicle is securely provided. Therefore, attaching and releasing the towed vehicle from the towing vehicle is an elaborate procedure.